


Dance Lessons

by Phones



Category: Pandora Hearts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-20 01:14:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2409674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phones/pseuds/Phones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s not the first time Sharon tries to make Break learn how to dance. And it’s surely not the last… {Life with the Rainsworths}</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance Lessons

-You know that I am a lost cause, don't you, Miss?  
-Enough, Break.  
Alone in the grand ballroom of the Rainsworth manor, the heiress and her servant – her friend, her big brother, her so much more – were each waiting for something; Sharon, for the man to take her hand, and Break, for the young woman to finally understand that whatever she tried to do, it wouldn't work. Soft music was the only thing breaking the silence as they looked at each other with challenge in their eyes.  
When she continued to stand here, waiting, he sighed before adding :  
-Despite all of your precedent attempts, I am still unable to dance...  
-I said, enough. All you have to do is to take my hand. Then you place your other one here...  
-Like that?  
Well, if he wasn't able to escape the situation, he might as well try to entertain the lady, right? Break placed his hand on her back.  
-Yes, that's perfect. And your feet should be... here...  
Hearing hesitation in her voice, he looked up at her face and saw a mild blush on her cheeks. Well then! Break could find a way to enjoy himself in that situation! A little smile crept on his lips.  
-Oh? Is the room too warm, Miss?  
-W-what? No, why are you asking me?  
-Well, you do have a sweet blush on your features~

Sharon stuttered a bit as her gaze suddenly fell on the floor. To hide the red of her face? Surely~

-This is not- that's because of the light!  
-The light. Why didn't I think of it?

Sharon didn't have to look back at him to know that he wasn't believing her; the crooked smile he was assuredly wearing could be heard in his voice with all the clarity in the world. Still, she would not be deterred from her goal.

-… Anyway. You have to lead, so I begin like that and you... no, move the other foot.  
-Is that better?  
-Yes. You know how to continue, all you have to do is to attune your rhythm with mine.  
And wasn't that the hard part?  
-I am not talented in this.  
-I know. You are a loner and a thickheaded old man.

It was now Sharon's turn to smile. Break stopped to move and took an affronted expression; still, there was mirth in his single eye.

-What an horrible depiction of me! Your words are cutting deep inside my very heart!  
-Stop trying to stall. Let's start again.  
-Really, I still think it is but a waste-  
-One! two, three. One...  
-A waste of time. It is not-  
-... two, three...  
-necessary for me to learn-  
-Break!  
-Yes~?

Sharon tried to remain calm, really. But the man was beginning to grate on her nerve with his stupid smile and his stupid, amused voice...

-Be serious, would you? I am of the opinion that any Rainsworth's servant must be able to dance.  
-At the risk of repeating myself, I am a lost cause.  
-You are not that bad! Let's start again, alright?

The lady ignored the little sigh escaping the lips of her friend, waiting for him to move again. When he finally did, she restarted to count the beat. That is, until he seemed to be distracted by something, which made him step on her foot.

-Ow!  
-My excuses! Are you hurt?

He let go of her as if she burnt him, all trace of smile gone from his face; Sharon grabbed him by the arm before he could think to look at her foot.

-All you did was to step on my toes. You lost the rhythm.  
-Let's stop here for today. I wouldn't-  
-I am not made of glass, Break, regardless of what you might think of me.  
-Nevertheless, you are in the body of a young lady. My weight could... what's so funny?  
-You are not the sturdiest man... I mean, Gilbert have more weight than you. And he's taller, too. But obviously, he can dance...  
-Why yes, one of his rare abilities!

Any concern the man had disappeared, replaced with a pout and a frown. Gilbert may have an advantage in height, that didn't mean Break was as small as the lady seemed to suggest!

-Oh, is this a sensitive subject?  
-Miss, I have to say, you do have a wicked sense of humour. Let's get back to our previous activity before I die of laughter.  
-As you wish!

Their dance looked... almost good. Break did stop in the middle of a move for nothing, and lost his partner's rhythm more than once (or twice), and...

-Break, you have to step forward with your other feet. I said the other!  
-But this is the other!  
-Well, the other other feet!  
-It won't work, Sharon.

He stopped and let go of her, looking as if there was no hope. And it was the case; Sharon may have said it as a joke earlier, Break really was too much of a lone wolf to be able to dance with anybody. It was the same as his fighting style; any ally he might have, he could hurt them without realizing.  
But Sharon would not give up on him. She truly was the daughter of her mother.

-Don't be so pessimistic, we'll go slower. Just, stop thinking and follow me.

She took back his hand and guided it back to her waist, smiling all the while. How could she be so sweet to him? How could he not smile at her, too? She began to dance again and he followed.

-See? It's not that hard.  
-Miss Sharon, Xerxes Break!  
-Reim? What're- ow, Break! My toes!  
-Xerxes Break, you're hurting Miss Sharon!  
-Oh, and whose fault it is? Sharon, are you alright?

It was Sharon's turn to sigh. With this, any chance to make Break learn something today was lost.

-I told you, I am well.

She turned at Reim, showing him a sweet smile; the situation wasn't his fault, whatever Break tried to say.

-Did you have something to ask us?  
-Ah, yes. Lady Sheryl wants to see Break at her office.  
-How unfortunate! We'll have to bring an end to our lesson!  
-You doesn't seem all that sad, pointed out Reim.  
-But I am! Now now, you'll have to excuse me... oh, and Miss, I thank you for this dance~

At these words, Break escaped from the ballroom with a big smile on his face. Sharon and Reim looked at him until he disappeared.

-... Did he improve at all?

The woman laughed before answering :

-Not at all, but I am not losing hope.

As she went to close the phonograph, her back to Reim, she added casually :

-Did you want to come and have tea with me, Reim?  
-I'm sorry, I still have some work to do...  
-I understand... I'll just have to drink my tea alone, then. All alone...

When Reim took his glasses to clean them, Sharon knew she had won.

-Alright, I'll have tea with you.  
-Marvelous!


End file.
